rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Raptor's Nest (LayShad)
A Tale of Two "Piracy" The Raptor's Nest is a virtual location on the Matrix that was built due to a huge misconception on the part of a certain Captain Jack Raptor. No one had ever explained to Jack Raptor that the piracy on the Seven Seas was not the same as the piracy of intellectual property on the Matrix. With the lack of information on separating the two concepts (which unfortunately share the same name), combined with a vast store of popular media on the Matrix indicating a corroboration between the two, the otherwise astute Captain Raptor simply assumed that both uses of "Piracy" were one and the same, and to be a proper pirate, one must start up a hidden Matrix node to promote the regulated and illegal exchange of intellectual property. The Raptor's Nest uses a default tropical island theme from Wuxing as its main system theme. Travelers often find themselves on various wooden ships from a variety of cultures. Because of the crippled response time of the nexus (from the Satellite uplink and mobile mesh network), it is slow sailing through the sculpting, making time appear to move slowly as the occupants of the node calmly sail the waves. Local IC and security spiders (often sprites or members of the YDU) take the form of either stereotypical pirate ships or oversized sharks. Information can be found as Treasure Chests (often simply "appearing" at the icon's feet when queried), or occasionally a salty one-eyed, one-armed, one-legged gentleman with a parrot will walk up and answer questions in the most helpful manner possible. Adding to the nexus is as simple as tossing the information as a "coin" into one of the chests, where the Firewall of the nexus will sift through it and determine its safety. To reach the good stuff, however, one must know the way to bypass the security and enter the subset of the node with the goods. This passcode changes on the whim of Captain Jack Raptor, but it usually involves silly things like grappling onto a coconut tree and diving inside a coconut or sailing a boat directly into a hurricane or tsunami. The paydata exists as a pirate treasure cave, filled with gold coins, gems, and artifacts, all representing information to be sought, whether it is a pirated program or sim. To send a message directly to Jack Raptor, an icon must travel to the lighthouse and flash a signal in Morse Code. Only a handful of people know this (including Jack Raptor's sprites), and messages can arrive at the lighthouse as a "message in a bottle", automatically picked up by a yellow-raincoat-wearing lighthouse keeper with a mean squint and smoking a pipe. Currently, Jack Raptor is looking to make his nexus into part of the extended Shadow network. For now, it serves the Lagos area, where it remains a guarded secret. Raptor's Nest stats Uses a Renraku Retailer Hub as a base, with a Satellite Uplink on the SS Lollipop as its main Matrix connection point. * Response 2 (Usually halved to 1 through the Satellite Uplink) * Signal 2 (Irrelevant, since it uses a Satellite Uplink) * System 6 (Upgraded) * Firewall 6 (Upgraded) * Persona Limit 10 * Processor Limit 20 Programs Running: * Analyze 6 (As IC) * Browse 6 * Decrypt 6 * Defuse 6 (Run automatically on data dumps) * Edit 6 * Encrypt 6 (The Secret Files are encrypted) * Track 6 (As IC)